A control device of a vehicle is known that provides a pulsation drive control of selectively pulsating a plurality of pressure control solenoid valves in a predetermined cycle in a vehicle including a multi-speed transmission switching gear shift positions in accordance with combination of operations of a plurality of hydraulic friction engagement devices and the plurality of pressure control solenoid valves respectively controlling the operations of the hydraulic friction engagement devices. This corresponds to a control device of a vehicle of Patent Document 1.